


The Long Rainy Night

by lolahardy



Series: From Dark to Light [19]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy night at work causes Arthur comes home soaked, chilled and in need of warming up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Rainy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by my love [Leesha](http://darlingleesha.tumblr.com)!

When Arthur worked at the club, rainy nights were the worse.

The club always had a bad, acrid, almost sour smell about it, a weak attempt to cover it made by the dancers who added perfume or some kind of body spray, compacted by sweat which on certain nights, made Arthur gag.

The nights it rained, it dragged in the foul city stench, accenting the filth on each client, making the floor slick as shoes dragged in puddles of dirty city asphalt water, making seats damp and clothing stiff as they dried.

It hadn’t rained when Arthur arrived at the club, but as he did his rounds, he noticed the considerably damp customers coming in, the floor brighter as the lights from some of the signs shining on it, the stench getting stronger and hanging in the air. Arthur didn’t want to touch anyone, didn’t want to touch anything and he couldn’t wait to get home.

He got off his shift as soon as he could and not a moment longer, not wanting to stick around in the locker room either as he slid his jeans over his shorts and threw his sneakers in his bag, putting on his long sleeved shirt and his thin hoodie as he left. It was pouring when he stepped out, the club door slamming behind him and he ran to his car, his hood pulled over his head, doing nothing to protect him. He paused long enough to open the driver side door and throw his bag in and then get in himself but he was soaked already. By the time he parked his car and ran to the awning of Eames’ building, his flimsy hoodie had done nothing to protect him. He got his strange look from the doorman, who eyed him suspiciously every time Arthur got home, but opened the door for him nonetheless.

Arthur dripped a puddle in the elevator as he waited to get Eames’ floor and his sneakers squished and squeaked as he walked to the door. He opened it and stepped inside, feeling the chill of the air as he dropped his damp bag on the floor beside him. He felt so disgusting and tired and soaked, of course, as he stripped off his hoodie and hung onto it, lifting up his pant leg to toe off his sneakers. A moment later, Eames emerged from his study, double backing into the bathroom to take a towel to Arthur.

“Oh, darling….you’re soaked to the bone.”

“I didn’t think it would rain so bad.”

Eames took the hoodie from his hand, letting it fall on the floor to worry about later and he put the towel over Arthur’s head. He knelt down to help him out of his socks and then got up, undoing his jeans and lowering them as Arthur stepped out of those. Arthur rubbed the towel against his face, shivering as his skin goose bumped.

“My darling boy...come on, get out of this shirt, we’ll get you into a warm shower before you catch your death.”

Arthur did as told, leaving only his shorts on, the pile of wet clothes at the door as Eames helped him to the bathroom, opening the shower stall door and turning it on - steam instantly pillowing against the glass walls. Arthur stripped out of the last of his clothes and stepped in, shivering harder under the spray as he looked at Eames through the walls, seeing him picking up the last of his clothes, setting them in the sink before he left- probably to get the rest of the clothes.

Arthur washed the filth of the night off of himself, washed his hair and then shut off the water. When he pushed open the door, Eames was there again, fresh towel in hand as he wrapped it around Arthur and then picked him up, hearing him squeal in shock. He was brought to their bedroom and settled on the bed. Arthur dried off quickly and then shivered again so he pushed the blankets and sheets and threw off the towel and got in, curling up as he looked at Eames.

“Get in bed with me. I’m freezing.”

Eames smiled and got in, pressing his body up against Arthur’s, his arms pulling him in as he asked,

“Long night?”

“The longest. I felt so gross...and now I’m freezing.”

Arthur turned towards him now and pressed his face to his chest, moaning softly at the feel of Eames’ body heat, his own body soaking it up as he wedged his knee between Eames’, his thinner arms over Eames’ body as he sighed deeply, taking in his scent.

Eames’ scent was on the opposite end of the club. Eames smelled delightful, soft and warm, hints of cologne he wore earlier in the morning now almost gone but it lingered teasingly. There was the clean scent of his skin and the shirt he wore while he was home and Arthur was at work. Arthur sighed, pressing his lips to his neck as he whispered,

“I missed you. I couldn’t wait to leave.”

“I missed you too, love.”

Arthur finally stopped shivering, feeling Eames’ warm hands on his back, rubbing gently, fingertips stroking up his back and Arthur was glad he was clean now because he couldn’t stand the idea of Eames touching him while he still had the filth of the club on him.

He never wanted that scent on anything in their home. Especially not in their bed, not in their sheets.

He sighed softly against Eames’ throat again, his arms pulling back as he slid his hands down, slipping them under his shirt and up Eames’ bare chest, loving the feel of his chest hair under his hands, still so hot against him. He eased his thigh up higher, feeling Eames’ balls right under his bare leg. Eames took in a sharp breath as he said,

“What are you up to kitty cat?”

“I want to get warm.”

Eames smiled, leaning down, kissing his forehead as he moved his hands down slower.

“You sure you want to get warm like that?”

Arthur kept leaving soft kisses against his throat, leading his way up to Eames’ jaw as he hummed and said yes. He pulled Eames over him and once he was able to, he kissed his mouth, taking his time, moving slow because he has nowhere to go now, nowhere to rush off. He was home and he was off tomorrow, so all he wanted to do was sleep in after having his first of many orgasms. He pushed at the waistband of Eames’ pajama bottoms, snapping them open and slipping his hand in, caressing his cock, rubbing his thumb over the head as Eames kissed him back just as slowly.

The pitter-patter of the rain against the glass was alluring and comforting, and the club and the long hellish night Arthur had seemed so far away now. He wondered vaguely why he resisted Eames’ generous offer; why he fought tooth and nail to keep a job he hated. Maybe because it was still some kind of independence? Eames never forced him either. Never made him do anything Arthur didn’t want - he just laid the offer on the table and hoped Arthur would take it.

He made a mental note to talk to Eames later but for now, he just wanted Eames inside him.

He felt Eames’ hands tugging down his pajama pants as Arthur lifted up his shirt, wanting it off and Eames had to stop and pull back, yanking the offending garment off before returning to Arthur’s awaiting lips. The heat of his body made Arthur shiver in a good way - not out of discomfort or a chill. He mewled softly when Eames’ hands touched his thighs to separate them, lifting one up to his side. His fingers stroked the underside of his leg as he hiked up Arthur’s legs, positioning it over his hip and Arthur loved it, smiling softly as he moved his hand out from under Eames’ heat and reached under one of the pillows and got the lube. He opened the tube and moved back from kissing Eames as he coated his fingers and reached down between his own thighs and pressed two fingers inside himself. He returned to kissing Eames’ mouth, feeling it slack against his as he smiled and asked,

“What? You’ve never seen me fingering myself before?”

Eames came back to his senses, smiling a little as he kissed Arthur back.

“No, I haven’t actually...I like it…”

“Mmm...it’s not as good as when you do it. But I’m just trying to speed up the process…”

He kept going, crooking and scissoring his fingers apart, adding a third finger, kissing Eames in between as Eames watched him. When he was ready, he moved his hand back and took Eames’ cock, guiding it to his prepared hole, pressing the head in as he moved his hand, letting Eames take over from there.

He left his leg where it was over Eames’ hip, lifting up the other, Eames’ pajama pants still on though open, the soft fabric under Arthur’s legs, adding to his warmth. He felt Eames push in deeper - nice and slow, their moans trapped behind their closed lips. Once Arthur felt Eames flush against him, he moved back, nipping at his bottom lip, smiling at him as Eames smiled back. Eames moved his hands over Arthur’s hips, then up his sides, sliding under Arthur’s shoulders to lift him up closer, hearing him whine softly. Eames moved back slowly, watching him. They moved slow and close to each other, Arthur’s legs tightening at times to keep Eames inside him as deep as he could.

The rain outside seem to grow louder and harder, tapping more frequently against the windows, flashes of lightning brightening up their bedroom now and then. It was slow and deep and just as intense as their lovemaking had always been and Arthur would gasp out loud, now far from cold but burning up, sweat slick between their bodies as Eames continued to move with practiced ease. He moved one hand out from under Arthur, bringing it over Arthur’s brow, smoothing back his waves as he kissed him harder than before, swallowing up the little sounds Arthur was making, feeling his legs tense as he lifted up his hips to pull him deeper as he whimpered now, frustrated. His erection was wet against his stomach, slick and caught between them, begging for release.

“Enough?”

Arthur’s eyes were caught in Eames’ gaze just as the lightning rolled past their window. He moaned as Eames stayed still, both of them breathing a little more frantically. It was as if Eames was reading Arthur’s mind - both of them loving the slow sweet pace but needing to finish. So Arthur nodded, bringing his arms around Eames’ neck as he held on, feeling him roll his hips deeper instead of faster, hitting that spot inside Arthur every third or fourth stroke. Arthur clenched down, whining, panting, crying out as Eames kissed him, swallowing up all the delightful little sounds, leaning down as much as he could to give Arthur’s erection friction. He felt him arch his back up towards it, his legs shaking as they held on, feeling tantalizingly close to the end.

Arthur whined, his fingers digging into his own arms as he held onto himself around Eames’ neck, his body tortured between rising up against Eames’ stomach and pushing down against his cock. Eames sped up and within moments, watched as Arthur came between them, a shaky sob leaving his throat. Eames was quiet when he came, his entire body tense, his mouth hovering over Arthur’s for a moment.

He slowly got off him and Arthur shoved the sheets and blankets off him as he turned to press himself against Eames as much as he could. They both struggled to breathe, the intensity making their heads swim and Arthur smiled, licking his dry lips as he hummed. He felt Eames’ hands on his arm, holding him in place as Eames turned his head towards Arthur’s hair, kissing it when he suddenly asked,

“Feeling all warm now?”

Arthur giggled, feeling the sweat still on his brow, down his back, under his arms, between his thighs that mingled with lube and come. He kissed Eames’ damp arm before answering.

“Yes...thank you.”

“Always happy to help, dove.”


End file.
